


The Kid of the Group

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Sk8 the Infinity [3]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Pointless, Post Episode 9, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Miya piped up, "I'm the kid."He knew he looked nothing like Cherry, but the nurse took one look at him and nodded.Maybe it was the fear on his face. Miya didn't know.Well, technically, he wasn't wrong. He was the kid, after all.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Everybody, Chinen Miya & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Sk8 the Infinity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222





	The Kid of the Group

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Studio Bones. I gain no profit from this fic.
> 
> Honestly I don't know why I wrote this. 
> 
> Enjoy, nonetheless!

Despite everything, despite being one of the entitled 'prodigy', both at "S" and at his day life, Miya was still a kid. He always loathed to admit the fact, but he knew it was true. He was young.

Usually, when he hung out with his newly-made weird friend group of skaters, that meant he would be the butt of many 'short' and 'tiny' jokes. He was also the one who would get a shower of encouragement whenever he made a mistake, because 'he's still young, still has so much more to learn.'

But now when he watched the big screen, where they broadcasted the race between Adam and Cherry, where they all could see the way Adam swung his skateboard to Cherry's face, knocking him off his board and to the rough path of "S", Miya felt younger than ever. Cherry's head slammed to the ground, the impact making his hair tie snapped, his long hair splayed on the ground. A few shades darker, and it could pass as a pool of blood.

Miya was young. He didn't know what that really meant until he saw Cherry, the strict one in their group, the one he had jokingly called 'mama', the genius who was overly protective of his creation, the one they all could go to if they had difficulty understanding school materials, laid unmoving on the ground with his mask torn and showing his bloody face.

Miya wasn't proud to say that his very first thought after the initial shock was, 'that could've been me.' But it was true. It could have been him, laying there on gravelly road, injured after getting hit with a board when skating at full speed.

The thought scared him, beyond what he thought he could feel.

He looked at Joe purely out of reflex. If someone knew what to do now, it would be Joe. Despite his and Cherry's petty arguments, there was a reason why Miya thought the 'papa and mama' joke would work.

The tall skater looked more serious than he had ever been, lip pressed into thin line and frown etched to his forehead. Miya stole a look at the screen and his eyes widened at the sight of Cherry sitting with his back straight, as if he hadn't been laying there in pain just a few seconds prior. His hair blocked any facial expression he wore.

Joe moved. "I'm gonna get him," he said, unsurprisingly. He looked over to Shadow. "Can you bring your car and meet me halfway?"

Miya didn't hear what Shadow's response was. He gripped the edge of his skateboard and slid it down to the ground before stepping on it. The sound that it made when the tire touched the uneven surface got Joe and Shadow's attention to him.

"Miya, what are you doing?" Joe asked. He sounded conflicted, as if he couldn't decide to be angry or concerned.

For the first time that evening, Miya could feel his heartbeat, quick against his ribs, painful. He could hear his pulse racing in his ears. He was scared, but he was also worried. Cherry, above all else, was made of pride. If they didn't make it fast to him, Miya was sure he would walk back to the starting point on his own.

"I'm going with you," he said, definite, surprising even himself with how hard he sounded.

Joe's frown went deeper and his jaw clenched. Miya noticed that his hands were shaking, even though the tall man hid them well.

"You can go with Shadow--"

"Do you want to waste time arguing with me or are we going?" Miya interjected sharply. "Let's go." he kicked the ground and soon enough, he and Joe sped through the track side by side. Not too fast, not too slow, just enough speed to whip their hair around.

Miya's guess had been spot on. When they found him. Cherry was attempting to stand up with one hand gripping to the rocky side of the track to support him.

Joe let out some curse words and hopped from his board to Cherry's side, helping him despite Cherry's stubbornness.

And Miya. He was young. He was the first one moving, earlier.The first one to reach his board and went to Cherry's location. But now, now that he was here, he froze.

Cherry looked even worse up close. His face was littered with scratch wounds. Some looked angry red, some bleeding sluggishly down his chin. Some part of his hair matted with his own blood and stuck to the side of his face. When he finally looked up, one of his eyes was red and the sides swollen.

Miya remembered the sound of Adam's board hitting its target viciously. He remembered the muscle reaction to flinch that happened to him, and most of the bystanders. But nothing could compare to how his lungs refused to take in fresh air as his eyes glued to Cherry's battered stature.

He knew what he experienced was the start of a panic attack. Theoretically, he knew what he should do was to regulate his breathing, to calm himself down. What he did instead was to ask, "what can I do?"

He sounded frustrated and desperate and frantic even to his own ears.

Joe opened his mouth first. "Miya, kid--"

"Take Carla," Cherry interrupted and surprised Miya with how steady his voice was. "Make sure she's in one piece and don't let anyone else touches her."

He pretended to not notice Cherry spitting out blood after he spoke and ran to where Carla was laying sideways after getting thrown. Miya hugged the main deck to his chest with one hand. One of the tires was missing. He touched the purple 'C' in the middle of the deck and it lit up.

"Front left tire located. Three meters to the right. Activating emergency lights," Carla's robotic voice stated. Miya blinked at the board, bewildered, before his eyes caught a flash of purple light behind a rock to his right. He found the left tire there, the purple circle design pulsing with light like some kind of beacon.

Shadow's car arrived not far from their place and they clambered into it, Miya in the front seat while Joe put Cherry -- who finally fell unconscious -- in the back seat.

"Hospital?" Shadow asked, already starting to drive from "S" track. From the rearview mirror Miya saw Joe nodded. Shadow saw it, too. Both of them were silent all the way to the hospital, hoping to give the other two a semblance of privacy, false as it was,

Beside that, Miya was silent because he was thinking. His finger traced the purple linings of Carla's outer design mindlessly. He knew skating could be dangerous. All kinds of sports were dangerous in their own ways. He already had a broken leg once to prove that.

But this … even baseball-related injuries he'd seen never quite this brutal. The way Cherry practically flew away from his board replaying itself in his head, taking the front seat of his attention. The way his head slammed to the ground, his arm bent weirdly, the way his whole body had looked like a doll….

Miya was young. And he was scared. For who, he wasn't quite sure. He knew (hoped, wished, _prayed_ ) that Cherry would be alright. It wasn't what he was afraid of. He didn't know what was.

"Are you all his family members?" a nurse asked them.

Quickly, without a doubt, Miya piped up, "I'm the kid."

He knew he looked nothing like Cherry, but the nurse took one look at him and nodded.

Maybe it was the fear on his face. Miya didn't know.

Well, technically, he wasn't wrong. He was the kid, after all.

_^---^_

An annoyed sigh came from the door. "Carla, stop countdown."

The board in Miya's grip flashed once. "Stopping countdown, Master," said the AI dutifully. Miya put the board back on the floor and childishly hid both of his hands behind his back as he peered up at Cherry with the most pleading expression he could muster.

"It won't work," Cherry said. "I've gotten enough of puppy-dog eyes thrown at me in my whole life."

Miya huffed and dropped the act. "From Joe?"

Cherry ignored the question and took Carla, carefully flip the board back and forth as if Miya and Shadow had bashed her to the floor. "What were you two doing with Carla anyway?"

"Nothing much."

"Looked at some footage."

Shadow and Miya exchanged a look at the different answers, while Cherry just raised a brow and put Carla back after apparently didn't finding anything wrong with her.

"We found some encrypted files--" Miya started, just to be a little shit.

"None of those are your business," Cherry cut in quickly and even though his expression didn't change much, Miya distinctly noticed that the pink-haired man was flustered … for some reason. "You're lucky you didn't enable the emergency mode, though."

Now that got Miya's attention. He wasn't as obsessed with technology as Cherry did, but he was a gamer and frankly speaking, Carla was an interesting invention.

Shadow looked worried. "What emergency mode? Was that the countdown all about?" he asked.

"No. That would only alert my phone or my wristband that someone tried to break into one of the encrypted files. The emergency mode is worse," Cherry stated with a thin smirk, his golden eyes gleaming with something that wasn't quite … _Cherry_.

"Will the emergency mode report us to the police for breaking into your server or something?" Miya asked, purely out of curiosity and obviously not because he wanted to know what's at stake if he were to try to break into Carla's folder again.

Cherry smiled. "Or something. _Worse_."

Miya rolled his eyes. The adults in his life were _unhinged_. All of them.

"That doesn't sound ominous at all," he grumbled, making Cherry chuckle in amusement.

Miya was young, a kid. Things weren't easy when you're a kid. Things like trauma and fear would affect you worse. The way you perceive the world could be tilted.

But when your group of friends consisted of weirdos that were slightly overprotective with each other, well … being a kid wasn't _that_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The encrypted files are pictures/footages of Joe smiling, mostly. You can't change my mind.


End file.
